1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing product information in the context of on-line sales, and more particularly, to providing a product information customized for users of on-line shopping mall.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Currently, many people use the Internet due to development of information communication, and various kinds of services using the Internet are provided together with the increase of the use of the Internet. Accordingly, Internet users may use various services such as shopping, playing games, watching movies, and listening to music via on-line. Particularly, many Internet users use on-line shopping service because products may be purchased without time restriction or visiting a store or shop. Also, according to increased use of the on-line shopping malls, shopping mall intermediate systems providing information with respect to products sold by a plurality of shopping malls are also increased. The number of products sold or handled by on-line shopping malls or shopping mall intermediate systems increases in proportion to the development of on-line shopping systems, and a method of providing product information to users also varies.
Generally, in an on-line shopping mall or a shopping mall intermediate system, a user has to search products and check product information via a product search process until a desirable product is retrieved. Particularly, since the user cannot get specific information with respect to a new product or popular product, it is difficult to acquire information helpful for selecting a product. The on-line shopping malls or shopping mall intermediate systems may provide a latest launched product or popular product information. For example, when a user searches for a digital camera, a list of digital cameras may be prepared by using sales volume of the digital cameras and provided to the user. However, if popular products are listed based on only the sales volume of products, such information would not be useful since the product information is not customized to the user. For example, a pair of pants popular for teenagers may be different from one popular to users in their forties.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.